


The Steep and Narrow Path to the Garden of Delight

by nonky



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt: JOURNEY





	The Steep and Narrow Path to the Garden of Delight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Entertainment censors have ratings standards that are kind of weird about sex, and one of their weirdest things is that a certain number of thrusts gets you to a higher rating/later time slot. I write a fair amount of Chlavis smut and I wanted to see just how much damage I could do writing just one thrust. I think I've done pretty well. My title is deliriously melodramatic, too, which was half the fun.

Davis Bloome's life had not prepared him for the immensity of Chloe's unrestrained love. She glowed too brightly hot, his skin burning and fizzling before his nerve endings could process the gifts she bestowed freely and with great joy. She was killing him, filling up a heart that had long ago shrunk to a thin-walled ruin. It would burst and he would come apart in her arms a final time.

It was the furthest thing from his mind to complain, but the body had protective reflexes to preserve sane beings from his kind of destruction.

He thought he was lucky to know heaven once, but sometimes her body, eyes and calm, loving words nearly convinced him he might earn his place with God. It was no time to think about such things, but he associated grace of spirit with grace of form. By her side, he tried to turn volunteer hours and compassion into his wish.

Her pale thighs angled up to accept his body between them, her face lit with dim, dawning light. Davis lowered his weight to her softness. He felt a workday vanish as if he was only just waking instead of reaching his bed. He let himself have the fleshiness of it for a moment, then propped up for a condom.

“No need,” Chloe told him, teasing her tongue along his jaw. “Birth control kicked in a week ago. I was just playing it safe. And I'm wet, too, if you were going to stall with that.”

He ate her out because he loved her noises and jerky grabs at his ears. Davis even loved how she muttered requests at the same time she closed her legs around his head so he couldn't possibly hear her. All he could get from her words were extra vibrations as she spoke. He was admittedly thorough, and often she was exhausted before they even got to his turn.

Which is not to say he went unfulfilled, Davis thought. Chloe was known for her energy reserves.

“You do harangue me so,” he mumbled, kissing her deeply. She ground up to him and her tongue buzzed on a trilling noise he'd never have expected. He was laughing as he pulled back, making eye contact before Chloe let go so he'd have freedom of movement.

She was languid and loose-hipped from sleeping, and he watched her loving smile displaced for anticipation. His cock slid along, notched into the place he was surer of than his own name, then slipped between her lips. He had never been bareback, and Davis was unprepared for the difference. What he would have called good before was a sensation of excruciating wet friction. He could feel individual presses of Chloe's muscles applying massaging response.

The crackling, slow, swollen brush of skin intensified, went hard and painful. Davis was pushing now, his hips jutting and flexing. He felt big, rough and ungainly. Chloe gasped and her hand flew to dig nails into her own collarbone. This was new. She was moist and softly pulsing on his cock, but he was as ready as Chloe. There was such a thing as a little too wet for her, and a little too hard for him. Both together could be a painful accident. Worse than that, he could come without even getting all the way inside. He fought the urge to overcorrect and just eased deeper. Arousal stabbed along his stomach and down into his balls.

Her hands smoothed his chest, gently slid around to an embrace that made him close his eyes and breathe. Chloe had seen him cry in shame and guilt, but he refused to cry during sex. It was his happiest, most unconflictedly joyous part of life, and Davis wasn't going to let the bad things intrude.

His fingers gripped around her hips, lifting slightly, her limbs working with his to get them closer. He could feel the stretch in earnest now, a yielding flow of softness and strength she gasped out in little gusts toward his face. They moved identically to be rid of any gap. Davis registered the borderline pain and pleasure of being totally enclosed in the woman he loved. A slick spread of heat above their joining accompanied a quick squeeze of her shallow muscles, like Chloe had hugged his erection.

“Aren't you glad I went on the Pill,” she quipped, and he hid his face in her breasts. Her tone was sweet as she whispered, “It's wonderful having nothing to get between us.”

Davis couldn't let her distract him. He had to survive the second long, bare thrust into Chloe, and she made his brain trip like acid poured directly over his head. He wished himself luck, gritted his teeth and tried to remind his body of a time a few seconds ago when he had never been melted into the clench of her pussy. 


End file.
